Evil School
Evil School is a zombie map for Minecraft. It was released on the Xbox 360 version of Minecraft on February 25th 2016 and can be ported to Xbox One using the 360 edition's in-game feature. This version turned out to be glitchy and didn't function properly, so a patch for Xbox 360 was released March 11th 2016. An enhanced version, with a main storyline easter egg was released to PC on March 18th. Evil School is the second and chronologically the third (happening simaltaneous to Wave of the Undead) map in the first universe. It takes place on 23rd July 2013 at around 12:30pm in England. This map can be downloaded at the Gaming Projects Website . Evil School is the first map in the main zombies series, beginning in 2016. The map was planned since 2013 and an original version was lost on an old hard drive. The old version was recently recovered sometime after the release of the map. The old version hasn't been released. Development The map went into development in January 2016 on the Xbox 360 edition of Minecraft. It was designed and made by creator Ben and his friend Sean, who assisted Ben with the early development stages. Once the main design was complete, the minetrack was added and the roofs were made accessible before finishing touches and details were implemented. Once the 360 version was complete it was released before the map was ported to the PC version using this minecraft converter. Several new features were implemented into the PC, example the easter egg and generators, before finally releasing on March 18th. Both Xbox and PC were patched to fix the map from some errors. Locations *'Purgatory/Spawn room:' The spawn room made of mossy cobblestone. It has a lever which allows players to teleport to the main map, and players return there when they die. When the easter egg is completed, the lever malfunctions so no one can return to the map. This room is completely absent on the Xbox version and the playground is the spawn instead. *'Playground: '''The place where you teleport from the purgatory room, where you can spawn a stone sword and find some items. Spawners are also present here. The playground is the spawnpoint for the xbox version. *'Big room: A 2 story giant room, where there are a few spawners and the mystery box (formerly gamble box). *'Small room: '''The building on the right of the playground. *'Small roof: 'Where the main roofs are accessed. *'Big roof: 'Some weapons are found over here. The second minetrack goes over here. *'2nd roof: 'Place you access to begin flying acorss to the location of the easter egg. *'Lava lake: Place you fly over to reach a lever. *'Pit: '''Where every player is teleported for easter egg *'Victory room: '''Where a random player is teleported at the end of the main easter egg. This player can then kill the other players in the pit and deactivate the purgatory room lever, so the others players become trapped inside the purgatory room and unable to return to the map. Version history Xbox 360 1.0 released 25/2/16 1.1 released 11/3/16, fixed issues with the map like spawners etc PC 1.1 released 18/3/16 1.2 released 24/3/16, purgatory room now gives you a sword, less spawners and an easy mode without the easter egg. 1.3 released 5.4.16, easter egg fixed, cake replaced with food generator. Re-master On November 15th 2018, the map was remastered: *Baby spawners were removed, additional spawners added. *Doors now have proper payment systems. *Mystery Box implemented, replaces random weapon machine. **This allows for several new items including, shields, bows, totems and enchanting books. *Minetrack now constantly one block tall. *Diamond swords in the enchantment room are now rewarded through a command block instead of 4 chests. *Lots of barriers removed and replaced with visible blockades. **This adds a small amount of playable area on the Big Roof. *Stone Sword no longer given to player after respawning, instead they must use the one in the playground. *Obstacle to get to the track, and the second roof, are now magma blocks to prevent camping.